


Are You Lonely?

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 6, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Swing sets, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020, no beta we die like Zuko's sleep deprived brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Zuko sees Katara on the swings near their apartment late at night and joins her.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Are You Lonely?

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, I saw a playground behind my apartment and thought 'I'm gonna write a fanfic about this'.

It was late at night when Zuko finally returned to the apartment. His head was still foggy from the study session at the library. Their professor was insane if he expected all of the students to memorize that much information in such a short time period. Even some of the teacher assistants agreed it was too much. 

Zuko sighed for the millionth time that night, wanting nothing more than to jump in bed and sleep until next year. He was about to unlock the back door until movement caught the corner of his eye. Zuko braced himself, preparing for a fight until he got a better look. Under the full moon's light, he was just able to make out a figure on the swings at the playground that set at the edge of the parking lot. Curiously, Zuko walked towards them. The person had their back towards him, singing softly and completely lost in their own world. 

"Starry night  
Speck of white  
Would you know you're made of light?  
If you were born into the dark?

Did you know?  
Down below  
World beyond would see you glow  
Long, long after you're gone

Your shine won't last forever  
But you'll forever glow"

He recognized the voice. 

"Katara?" 

She stopped swinging and turned towards him.

"Hey." 

"What are you doing?" 

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Suki or Toph." 

"Oh." 

Katara continued to swing and hum while Zuko stood there awkwardly. Should he leave now? He wanted to sleep but the thought of Katara mindlessly swinging by herself didn't set right with him. She was always the social butterfly. It was strange to see her alone. Ignoring his tired body's cry for rest, Zuko dropped his bag on the ground and took the swing beside her.

"And what are you doing up so late Mr. 'I Rise with the Sun'? " Katara asked playfully. 

Zuko groaned. Of course she would bring up his embarrassing playwright from freshman year. 

"Just came back from a study session for Pakku's class." 

Katara's face contorted in disgusted. She had his class last semester and it was an absolute nightmare. 

"Yikes he's the worst. I still have notes from last semester if you want them." 

"Yes please!" 

Katara laughed and swung higher. Zuko matched her rhythm, finding the back and forth motion both relaxing and exciting. The two talked for a while about nothing and everything. 

"It's almost sunrise. We should probably go inside." Katara said as she rose from her swing. Zuko scooped up his bag and followed her to the building. 

"Thanks, Zuko." 

"For what?" 

"Keeping me company tonight. It means a lot." 

Katara touched the stone that hung from her mother's necklace. Zuko knew she only did that when she was thinking about her mother or distraught. Despite his wearied body and inevitable caffeine concoction he was going to have to chug throughout the day, Zuko did not regret his decision. 

"Anytime, Katara."

**Author's Note:**

> The song Katara sings is "Foreverglow" by Lindsey Stirling. https://youtu.be/BzDPc5sbtb4


End file.
